Billy Abbott and Victoria Newman
}} William "Billy" Abbott and Victoria Newman are fictional characters on the CBS Daytime Drama The Young and the Restless. Billy is currently portrayed by Jason Thompson since January 2016 (formerly, David Tom from Feb 2014 ~ June 2014, Billy Miller from 2008 ~ Jan 2014, and Burgess Jenkins from July 2014 ~ January 2016 ), and Victoria has been portrayed by Amelia Heinle since 2005. Villy is the name given to the relationship between Billy Abbott and Victoria Newman. Storylines Background Billy and Victoria pretty much started as enemies, as Billy printed bad things about the Newman family in his magazine, Restless Style to get revenge on Victoria's father, Victor Newman, who was involved in the death of Billy's favorite niece, Colleen Carlton. They were always fighting, but were forced to get along Thanksgiving of 2009 when Victoria's little boy, Reed Hellstrom wanted to play peek-a-boo with Billy's baby daughter, Delia Abbott. The illegal drunk Jamaican wedding On New Years Eve, Billy got drunk and ended up outside in the snow. Victoria found him freezing in the gutter and brought him home. Afterwards, they were friendly with each other and slept with each other occasionally. One day, Billy found Victoria crying. She had lost custody of Reed. Billy took her to Jamaica to cheer her up. They ended up getting drunk on rum cake and getting married. The next morning they realized what happened and hurried home to get an annulment. However, they soon started to like being married. Later it was revealed that the marriage was illegal. It was upsetting to them both. The proposal and Father Knows Best wedding After Victor and Victoria got in a fight over Billy, Victoria decides to move out from her home on Victor's property. When living in Billy's trailer doesn't work out, they decide to buy a house together. Shortly after they move into their 50's style home modeled after the house in "Father Knows Best", Victoria learns that she's pregnant. At first Billy isn't sure if he wants to settle down so goes to the bar, but after a chat with his deceased dad, he goes back home and proposes to Victoria. They get married the next day. Victor's disapproval and a miscarriage Victor decides to have Victoria arrested before she could say "I do" to keep her from marrying Billy. His plan fails, however, when the judge declares them husband and wife before Victoria gets dragged away. Victor eventually gets the charges dropped, but has hurt Victoria. He ends up hurting her even more a few weeks later when he accidentally causes her to miscarry. Instead of comforting his daughter, he tells her that now that the baby's dead she could divorce Billy. Victoria kicks him out. Lucy's illegal adoption After the tragic miscarriage, Billy and Victoria decide to adopt a child. Unbeknownst to the happy couple, the baby that comes to them was stolen and just happens to be Daniel's daughter whom Billy illegally bought for $2 million. Later Victoria discovers that not only was the adoption illegal, but Lucy might be Daniel's child and after a DNA test confirms this Phyllis challenges Billy and Vicki for custody citing that Lucy is her grandchild therefore she should be with her real family. In the end Phyllis wins custody and Daniel bonds quickly with his little girl which leads to a battle to protect her from her mother Daisy Carter. Victoria is crushed over losing Lucy and blames Billy, because she fell in love with her. The couple separate and Billy moves back into his trailer. He begins drinking heavily and gambling, which Chloe uses against him to win sole custody of Delia. After losing visitation with Delia, Billy gets on a flight to Hong Kong and flees the country. Billy flees to Asia, Delia's Leukemia, Here comes Johnny Victor tries to end Billy and Vicki's marriage for good by hiring a woman named Chelsea to drug and take compromising photos of Billy. Chelsea goes further by drugging and having sex with Billy and planting heroin in his possession which causes him to be thrown into a Burmese prison. This occurs while Billy's daughter Delia is home fighting Leukemia, with Chloe wondering what has happened to him. Victor bails Billy out of prison so he can secretly donate his bone marrow to save his daughter's life, on the condition that he leave the country after Delia's cancer goes into remission. Meanwhile Victoria and Jill search for Billy, tracking him to Myanmar where they are threatened by local drug lords but rescued by Cane. They return to the United States believing Billy perished abroad. Jill and Cane fly ahead to Genoa City while Victoria chooses to take a later flight. In the airport bar, she is shocked to discover Billy is alive! They happily reunite and make love in a hotel room, returning home together the next day. Billy and Victoria remarry on Christmas Day and have a second honeymoon in Jamaica. They return on New Year's Eve after learning an adoption agency has a baby for them. However trouble comes to find him when Chelsea shows up on their door step and reveals that she is pregnant and worse still that Billy is the father. It seems at first that Victor's plan is working as he fills his daughter's head with stories of Billy cheating on her while in Burma, and Chelsea torments Victoria by reminding her that she is infertile and unable to give Billy a child. Victoria and Billy eventually find out that Victor hired Chelsea and brought her to Genoa City to break up their marriage. Chelsea gives birth to a healthy baby boy named Johnny and gives up her parental rights so that Victoria and Billy can raise him. Vicki is kidnapped In 2012 while on a business trip to Miami, Victoria is kidnapped by a recently paroled thug named Eddie G to whom Billy owed some unpaid gambling debts. Eddie G also blames Billy for snitching on him to the police which caused him to lose custody of his son. He feels that taking the one person he loves most in the world will get him to pay up. Billy who has said that he would die before he let anything happen to Vicki literally goes through hell and high water to find his wife, and with Nick and Victor's help, he manages to find her held hostage in a dark room barely alive. Eddie G is killed by his boss, Max, in a shooting. Billy and Nick overpower Max who is arrested. This kidnapping causes a major rift in their relationship and Nick and Victor blame Billy's gambling problems for this horror. it takes a long time for Vicki to trust Billy again, but eventually they come back to each other. The death of Delia In 2013 Billy's daughter Delia was struck and killed by a hit and run driver after he left her and their new dog, Dash, in his car alone so he could get ice cream. Billy finds his daughter by the side of the road, and gets her to the hospital where she dies from her injuries. Billy later discovers it was Adam who accidentally killed Delia when he swerved to avoid hitting a stray dog running on the highway. Delia was dressed in all black because she was playing the wicked witch in a school play, and crouching behind some bushes next to the highway. Billy confronts Adam at his penthouse, pointing a gun at his face. Billy instructs Adam to grab his car keys and follow him as they make their way to Adam's car in the garage; however when Adam tries to asks what's going on Billy just tells him to shut up and drive. Adam drives to the site of the accident where Billy makes him confess out loud that he was the one who hit Delia; however Billy is consumed with anger and revenge, and forces Adam to get up as they make their way back to his car. Billy forces Adam to drive but the road's are slick and they almost go off the road, but Billy threatens to kill him if he tries that again. They drive by Delia's school, and soon Chelsea calls; Billy won't let Adam answer the phone instead he puts it on speaker so he can hear his wife saying that she knows about Delia, that she just wants him to come home to her and their son, that she loves him very much, that she understands why he didn't tell her, and that they can work through this tragedy together. Adam is clearly very disturbed by this and Billy seems to delight in this as he rubs salt in his wounds by telling him that since he won't see his daughter again then Adam will never see his son again. Adam sees a chance to grab the gun, but Billy struggles with him as the gun goes off and Adam's car goes through a rail and down into a ravine. Billy manages to get out but leaves Adam behind in the car which later explodes in a fire. Billy's affair with Kelly After Delia's death, Billy pushes Victoria away. He begins spending a lot of time in online chat rooms and a grief support group. He meets a woman named Kelly Andrews who also lost her son to a hit and run driver. The two quickly become friends as they bond over their grief. Victoria is suspicious of this but shrugs it off because Billy finds comfort in his relationship with Kelly. On New Year's Eve, Victoria takes Johnny to the airport to visit Reed in D.C. Billy tells her that he will join her on a later flight but instead goes to the park to meet Kelly. They go back to her apartment and have sex. Victoria's flight is delayed by a snow storm and she returns home to an empty house. Billy is shocked to find her there. He lies about his whereabouts that night and conceals his affair with Kelly. However, while at a Delia Benefit Fundraiser, a thug named Womack and his gang takes everyone hostage. Billy is injured when a chandelier falls on his head, and he becomes delirious. Billy blurts out a public confession that he slept with Kelly which shocks the room. When Kelly goes over to Billy and touches him, Vicki calls her a tramp and tells her to stay away from her husband. Billy and Victoria's marriage breaks down when he refuses to end his friendship with Kelly who keeps calling the house. Eventually the tension becomes too much and Vicki files for legal separation from Billy. However they make love one last time before she forces Billy to leave their house. Ben Rayburn, surprise pregnancy and divorce Victoria finds comfort with an attentive new doctor in town named Ben Rayburn who becomes a source of support for her. Ben first helps Victoria when Johnny suffers an allergy rash. He begins dropping by the house more often to check on Victoria and offers friendship. However after the legal separation from Billy, their relationship takes a turn when they have sex. Billy tries to save his marriage and keep Vicki from falling for Ben by telling her that there's something off about him and then digging into his past. However, Billy also begins spending more time with Chelsea which only makes things worse when they both fly to Australia to investigate Ben's ex-wife. Vicki doesn't respond well to this and gets angry at Billy for trying to spoil Ben's reputation; however later it's revealed that Ben was using a stolen identity and may have killed his own father. He is also exposed to be the brother of Kelly. This leads to Vicki questioning her relationship with Ben and breaking things off with him. However when Vicki discovers she is pregnant she realizes that either Billy or Ben could be the father. On the anniversary of their first wedding, Victoria serves Billy with divorce papers and forces him to sign them, and a few months later the divorce is final. Billy then pursues a relationship with Chelsea and moves into Adam's penthouse. Katherine Rose and DNA paternity results Victoria gives birth to a healthy baby girl that she names Katherine Rose after Katherine Chancellor and Delia's favorite flower. Ben delivers the baby with assistance from Billy. The DNA test proves that Billy is the father; which seems to heal some of the tension between them. However, Victoria insists that Katherine's last name is Newman since they are no longer together. Current situation Billy and Victoria appear to be on civil grounds as they find a way to co-parent and raise their children together. See also *Billy Abbott *Victoria Newman *Johnny Abbott *Katie Newman Videos Category:Couples Category:Supercouple